J'aurais bien voulu
by Azriell
Summary: Songfic tout court! Blaise constate sur lui même.


Auteur: Azills

Titre: J'aurais bien voulu

Dsclaimer: Rien à moi! Ni la chanson ni les personnages.

Note: Quelque choseque j'ai fait il y a longtemps et que j'ai soudainement eu envie de publier. Indulgence, s'il-vous-plait!

-Je viens de remarquer en relisant pour les fautes que j'avais pas mis le nom de 'l'ami d'enfance de Blaise'... A votre avis, c'est... ?

J'aurais bien voulu

Blaise regardait son ami d'enfance assit en face de lui, juste à côté d'un jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs, rien que regarder ces deux-là suffisait pour savoir que ce n'était pas juste deux bons amis.

Blaise serra un pan de sa cape dans sa main. _ils venaient tout juste de se connaitre._

Il croisa son regard, suffisant, ailleurs.

Oh god, il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

Mais il attendait, il attendait depuis le début et il continuait d'attendre. Il l'avait vu défiler dans une série de bras, autres que les siens, bien sûr. Il avait finit par réussir à se composer un visage indifferent.

Zabini, le seducteur, le sans-gène, même au risque d'être grossier.

Il n'osait pas lui parler.

Il avait essayé pourtant,

De lui dire tout, du début à maintenant, et de maintenant à la fin.

Mais c'était trop dur, il était trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre.

Alors tant pis, il s'était laissé regarder de haut.

Il était resté à sa place, il n'avait plus essayé de la décrocher de la sienne.

Il ne voulait pas supplier, il ne voulait pas ressembler à une fillette en plein dans son premier amour.

Donc il attendait patiemment le printemps.

Il aurait voulu agir comme d'habitude.

Comme un homme en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Le coucher sur le sol, lui faire l'amour.

Il en avait eu l'occasion mais l'avait royalement manquée.

Il était encore en colère contre lui-même,

Il avait envie de se mordre, de se faire mal.

Mais il se retanait, il voulait pouvoir.

Se planter devant lui et lui montrer que tout allait bien, même sans lui.

Mais il ne savait pas mentir.

Il se sentait peit et peut-être bien qu'il l'était.

Il aurait voulu être indifferent,

le mettre à ses pieds.

Etre superieur.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir tourner les talons.

Lui dire au revoir sans rien regretter.

Mais il continuait à, discretement, lui tendre la main en attendant qu'il la prenne.

Et il continurait le temps qu'il faudra.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le prendre dans sees bras.

----------

J'aurai bien voulu pour passer le temps

Te serrer dans mes bras amicalement

Mais le temps qui passe n'est pas à tes yeux

Un argument apparement suffisant

Alors je reste a ma place et tu restes a ta place

Mais quittes moi cet air suffisant

Alors tu restes a ta place et je reste a ma place

En attendant vivement le printemps

J'aurais bien voulu t'enlever en voyage

Une croisiere de rêve au pays des mirages

J'ai cherché un paquebot, et c'était la galere

Les rames étaient trop courtes pour atteindre le niveau d'la mer

Alors je reste a ma place et tu restes a ta place

Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air suppliant

Mais si je reste a ma place et tu restes a ta place

A l'automne on attendra le printemps

J'aurai bien voulu réagir virilement

Me jeter sur toi et t'arracher tous tes vêtements

J'ai su rester digne ou alors un peu niais

J'en bouffe encore ma casquette et j'ai du mal a digérer

Que je suis assis face et pas a tes cotés

Qu'a tes cotés ya plus de place et qu'je ne peux pas rester

Même si c'est juste en face c'est juste pas assez

C'est pas juste tout court et j'me sens comme condamné

J'aurai bien voulu avoir une pêche d'enfer

Te sourire sincèrement

Te dire "Ouais, ça va super"

Mais j'ai du mal à mentir, surtout quand c'est pas vrai

J'ai l'ego dans les chaussettes et les godasses sur le point de craquer

J'aurai bien voulu être un de ces gars

Qui ne craint ni la pluie, ni la nuit, ni le froid

Au menton carré, qui ne pleure jamais

Qui s'en va, qui s'en va sans regrets

Qui s'en va, qui s'en va sans regrets

J'aurai tant voulu qu'on en reste là

Tourner les talons, merci, ciao, basta

Mais j'ai le coeur en mousse et la tête en bois

Même si j'ai la frousse, ça ne m'empêchera pas

De traverser la brousse, de braver l'effroi, de tendre le pouce pour partir avec toi

Même la mort aux trousses, ne m'arêtera pas

Jusqu'a c'que tu m'ouvres la porte de tes bras

J'aurai bien voulu être un de ces gars

Qui ne craint ni la pluie, ni la nuit, ni le froid

Au menton carré, qui ne pleure jamais

Qui s'en va, qui s'en va sans regrets

Qui s'en va, qui s'en va sans regrets

Babylon Circus-- J'aurais bien voulu.


End file.
